Short Sonic Pornfics
by adventurewetpaint
Summary: Hello. I am the author. I can show off these Sonic pornfics to the general public, and these short fanfictions are guaranteed to give you a huge jerk off! Updates whenever I am bored. PLEASE NOTE THIS DOES NOT UPDATE IN CHAPTERS. READ CHAPTER 1 IF YOU WANT THE STORIES.


hello, here are some sonic pornfics i have and theyre really short sorry bout that

* * *

**SONIC AND THE CHAO**

sonic stuck his dick inside the chao.  
he had sex with him until the cum was too much.

**the end**

**KNUCKLES AND THE PERVERTS**

knuckles one day built a bathroom using the power of the master emerald.  
it was sooooooooo large that there were no guards so they can look through and see their dicks  
sonic got a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG boner that the boner couldnt handle enough of the bathroom  
the master emerald blew up and the bathroom is devastated by sonics manhood, which is now bigger than before  
the girls bathroom was made  
knux shown everyone his red sticky cock hanging in at 8 inches  
then everyone died

**the end**

**TAILS BUILDS A PHALLUS**

tails was a great geek  
he built his greatest invention of all time  
something big and erect...

and its a giant phallus  
a monument was placed on there reading

"HOPE YOU BE ERECT SONIC.  
-Miles "Tails" Prower"

tails got a wild booooooooooner and destroyed the phallus  
sonic ran in, and he and tails jacked off forever

**the end**

**SHADOW USES CHAOS CONTROL TO MASTURBATE**

once there was shadow  
his dick is big and lokes to watch gay my little pony clop  
"i need to search for the best clop site"

shadow searched and no clop sites were good  
shadow got a boner  
then he got an email, reading

"FREE GOOD CLOP SITE: DERPIBOORU"

shadow went on  
it had GOOD my little pony clop  
shadow started fapping

then, EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE SONIC SERIES came along and started masturbating with shadow  
the cum that they released out is unbelievable, that it even DESTROYED THE HOUSE AND THE PC SHADOW HAD.

well, always look at clop

**the end**

**ROUGE TAKES OFF HER BRA**

MMMMMF MMMMMF MMMF

that was the sound of rouge jerking off  
on the screen was tails fucking up eggman

sonic rushed to rouges house to get a big dildo

he noticed rouge is having rough sex

hey rouge, lets be a little more _sexual_, sonic fapped

so they played strip poker  
then it was sonic's turn and made rouge strip off her bra  
oooooh bby the breasts were as large as sonic's dick

then sonic has sex with that bat

**the end**

**DR. EGGMAN GETS AN STD**

ok were in side dr eggman's home and we know this fat faggot called dr eggman  
dr eggman loved having sex with his mother and all sorts of shit

but one day

dr eggman decided to steal his mom's condom, and eggman got an erection  
his penis was stiff enough to fit in

he put the condom on and stuck his penis in eggman's mom's vaganus  
he decided to jack off while this  
a moaning sound was being heard till

"INCOMING" gayman told as he cummed

then his blood changed to hiv positive  
the condom broke, with nothing left

he later went to the doctor to know if he has hiv

the doctor found out... he already has aids

egg man later died from aids

**the end**

**VECTOR FINALLY FINDS THE COMPUTER ROOM ON HIS OWN**

ok remember when vector said "find the computer room" in shadow the hedgehog, it is a pornfic of that

vector snuck into the computer room, and tried to search gay porn  
sadly, no porn is showing

the reason why, INTERNET FILTERS

vector tried to hack it with is 19 inch cock, and he smacked the keyboard used to filter the porn so hard that the filters shut down

vector went back on, and the gay porn is back  
shadow, charmy, and espio ran in and they all started jerking off to gay porn vector got working again

**the end**

**THE FANG THE SNIPER SEX TAPE**

alright one day fang the sniper was recording himself naked  
sonic ran in and had a large orgy

it all started with a BIG AS SHIT HAPPENING COCK getting erect and erect every second  
sonic started sucking fang's cock, then the cock went deep into his anus, getting a good thrust  
fang came over sonic

**the end**

**THE IBLIS TRIGGER GOES ON BONDAGE**

once upon a fucking time, there was a racial hedgehog named silver  
silver is now the iblis trigger  
silver went to hell the next day  
the devil was there, and said to silver,

"gay"

he went on bondage and started having an orgy with the devil until all the cum wears out  
the two faggots then died in peace

**the end**

**ESPIO'S TRUE LOOK**

espio was a nude chameleon being  
he masturbates to porn of himself and has a 6 inch penile

one day while masturbating espio had a cum, invisible cum  
esipo went what the fuck

he looked and he was horrified

HE WAS INVISIBLE

and he died

**the end**

**SONIC BOOM THE PORNO**

once tall sonic with a bandana and buff knuckles were having a horny time so they decided to have sex together

"alright lets fuck" sonic says (pun not intended)

the knuckles of mr buff were clenched into sonic's ass  
it was so deep the anal is dead

tails then shoved a wrench up knuxs ass joining in the fun  
amy whacked off with a hammer so that he could finally cum and stuck it into tails ass  
sticks then stuck on to amy's HARD pussy

and everyone came and it was over

and eggman died

**the end**

**BLAZE GOES 420 XXX**

blaze was so horny one day he decided to take a bottle of heroin  
he ejected it on his pussy and it died

now blaze got some weed and started smoking

"aw man" blaze toked up with some blunt  
the cannabis was so high he stuck her penis in sonic's ass  
"aw yeah... oho ho oh oh my" sonic was turned on by the epic lsd fucker

and tails stuck the ebola disease up blaze's vagina and ended up getting it and she died

**the end**

**THE EGGROBO HENTAI**

eggmans minions are always fucking horny perverts so they decided to shove their dicks into their asses

but however one of the robots were having babies *HOT ANIME BABES*  
no one fucked except for one that is so horny he decided to fuck him

it was so hard the cum made the hot anime babes born  
and now the hentai is finished and the weeaboos are jerking off to this

**the end**

**SUPER SONIC FUCKING**

one day sonic jerked to the epic sex postitions the tails doll had with mecha knuckles  
it was so hard. i cant even breathe

so sonic joined and and everyone lost their virginity at the end

technically they did not, but it was SO HOT no one could even imagine what a horny hedgehog and a sex toy could do  
sonic then became super sonic and became a hyperjerker so he jerked real fast and came in 0.00000000001 seconds

**the end**

**SONIC AMY AND SHADOW FUNTIME**

you know how all of these sonamyadow ships go on deviantart, we need a pornfic off of this

amy was so horny today that sonic and shadow were having sex with everyone  
so amy decided to keep his erectible pussy and sonic was fucking him

then they went out to the strip club stripped off their clothes  
eggman and his robots were shocked that the three were stripping off their clothes  
amy persuaded to join them, but they died bfore they can, so they did necrophilia instead

sonic was so horny they became a couple

**the end**

**SONIC BOOM SEX TOYS ARE OUT**

sonic was pretty horny so he went to sex toys r us  
inside this sexy toy store were dildos and lube all taken from bad dragon

then sonic was turned on

there was SONIC BOOM themed DILDOS  
these dildos were so accurate to the cartoon on Porntoon Network

sonic shoved one of these dildos up the ass and he was good

what he saw was that he had bad anatomy with a misplaced anus  
sonic later destroyed the entire store as there is no dicks or dildos or anything like that left

later at dr gay mans white castle eggman got the hold of the sex toys and tried them out  
when one of the sex toys was used sonic blasted out  
sonic later destroys the sex toy and eggmans white castle and eggman himself  
everyone lost there virginity after this

**the end**

**365 FUCKS OF SONIC**

it was me. i was here for the party. the porn party  
i invited every sonic character to the hot n sexy porno

everyone went fully nude, turning me on

"Hey Rouge, let's fuck!" shadow told us  
"kk shadow" rouge jerked and she was told to bend over so his penis can go in his vagina  
everyone then did the same

the cake was ready and everyone was endlessly fucking that bat  
they never stopped jerking and instead came on the cake  
it was so hot and as a gift everyone got the epic sonic boom game on wii u. trust me, its epic, i played it, and remember... DO NOT PATCH IT  
now everyone flew by jumping and pausing time. this is the greatest day i ever had

**the end**

**THE ENTIRE SONIC CAST PLAYS MEME RUN**

note: please get meme run. it is the dankest game ever made. so dank that the word dank means art

sonic owns a wii u  
the most erotic wii u out there with dicks  
his wii u is also console banned from miiverse as he shitposted loads of dicks and pornographic pictures of all of his furry fuckers

sonic went on the eshop and found a dank frog on the eshop home. what he found was even danker.  
its meme run

sonic went ahead and downloaded this shit for fucks sake

sonic invited all of the furries to his hot n sexy house to play the dank memes  
he plays on a modified gamepad as a 12 inch dildo so he gets to play the memes while someone sits on the dildo  
the voice of swag started and sonic played as a fucking trollface and he jumped

everyone went to the dildo and stretched their vaginas to be sexy while the memes played

the air horn turned them on and then when sonic got a game over everyone came

sonic was so excited that his wii u is now dank

**the end**

**SALLY ACORN'S 420**

sally was a horny guy

today was 420 and he got home with some cool shit  
it was weed  
the entire sonic fanbase screamed

sally shoved the weed up her ass and started toking up like hell  
her eyes turned red from the dank sexual pleasure and she started having sex with snoop dogg, by the way, he's hot

sally was ready for the next episode to play on his pornographic radio station, which was channel xxxz  
"dadadada, its the motherfuckin dre" the radio played as sally fapped to her max

she later had the best climax ever made

**the end**

**FIRE, ICE, AND SEMEN**

ok there was a new sonic boom game announced, and we're missing something  
THE FUCKING PORNFIC EDITION  
here it goes

one day dr eggman was trying a new way to masturbate and the cum instantly went out  
sonic was going to jack off to gay furry porn at this time of moment

"hey amy, wanna fuck?" sonic started masturbating

suddenly the cum became RADIOACTIVE

it combined with fire and ice and went into sonic tails knuckles amy and sticks  
now as these fuckers have the power to jack off to gay furries, then they gotta jack off

sonic came fire while tails got icy semen

dr. eggman became a christian after this happened and lyric jacked off

**the end**

**THE CREATOR OF THESE MASTERPIECES ON A WRITERS BLOCK**

i cant  
i am forced to write this  
ok so i am on a writers block and i can't make gay fanfics

then sonic lent me my hand and started to do a handjob to me  
he later then sucked my own dick while anally fucking someone

this is going to be hot and erotic at the same time

after a massive jerk cum flew out of my screen

well, now i am left without the writers block. time to make pornfics

**the end**

**SHADOW DOES NECROPHILIA**

shadow was jerkin at our favorite place the pumpkin hill strip club  
watchin all the hot babes strip their clothes and have sex with each other  
hell the building even had a scat fetish

while then a chao died out right in front of the strip club

shadow had a very pleasant idea

he stuck his penis right up the corpse of the chao and started fucking really loud and hard  
everyone joined in and made a line of nothing but everyone having anal sex

its about time and shadow came and resurrected the chao back to life

**the end**

**WHAT THE SONAMY FANART REALLY MEANS**

sonic is a pretty gay original penis, so he decided what to fap to  
there is this place called deviantart so he searched it and found some interesting pics

what it is is not simple sonic dick pics or porn of ocs, its sonamy PORN

sonic realized why he and amy were in a relationship

*FLASHBACK TO 1942*

in the third reich dr adolf ivo eggman robotnik hitler was jacking off to other sonic pornos and found some extreme yiff concert  
hitler wanted to go and he did

at this porno concert sonic had his penis up amy's fantastically racist vagina  
a fuck so hard it killed all of the jews there

*BACK TO THE PRESENT TIMES*

sonic decided to give another extreme fuck and he and amy were moaning as usual as holocaust meant fuck in english

**the end**


End file.
